Surprise
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Jimin punya kejutan untuk Yoongi. Dibuat spesial untuk Park In Jung /Warning: PWP, SMUT


Surprise

.

Warning: SMUT, PWP: isinya cuma smut, kotor, penuh dosa. Read at your own risk.

Dibuat khusus untuk Park In Jung, terima kasih inspirasinya~

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas. Perjalanan bisnis selalu melelahkan dan menguras semua kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Berbicara dengan klien dan mencoba memenangkan tender adalah hal paling menguras tenaga di dunia ini. Namun sedetik kemudian, Yoongi sedikit tersenyum membayangkan tempat tidurnya dan mandi air hangat. Mungkin dia juga bisa minum segelas kopi hitam. Ya, dia butuh itu. Tidak lupa uang yang akan dia terima nanti. Ya, semuanya terasa cukup adil.

Saat Yoongi masuk, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan Jimin tertidur di atas sofanya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Jimin meringkuk seperti sebuah bola. _Sangat manis._

Jimin sedikit terusik saaat Yoongi menyalakan lampu. "Euh, _hyung_?" Jimin tersenyum dengan mata sayu.

"Park Jimin, ingat apa yang aku bilang soal berhenti menyelinap?" Yoongi mendengus seolah-olah dia tidak senang melihat Jimin di sana, seolah-olah tubuhnya tidak memanas saat Jimin menggosok matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Ma-maaf. I-ini kejutan!" Jimin sedikit melompat di atas sofa besar milik Yoongi dan Yoongi tidak punya hati untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ah? Kejutan?" Yoongi menyeringai saat dia berdiri di hadapan Jmin.

"I-iya, aku pikir kau akan bosan kalau di rumah sendirian." Jimin menunduk.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia menunggu Jimin mengatakan apa yang dia mau, karena tidak mungkin ini semua sesederhana itu kan?

"Ba-bagaimana Hongkong?" Jimin tersenyum saat dia mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Indah," kata Yoongi tanpa sadar.

"Ah. Iya, di foto Hongkong memang indah." Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Bukan Hongkong, kau yang indah." Yoongi berkata dengan datar seolah-olah dia tidak sedang merayu Jimin.

"Oh." Jimin menjerit pelan.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jimin bergerak gelisah karena Yoongi terus menatapnya tajam. "Hy- _hyung_ , aku membuatkan makan malam. Aku pikir kau akan pulang sesuai jadwal." Jimin cemberut.

"Maaf. _Delay_ memang menyebalkan." Yoongi menggerutu.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Jimin diam untuk waktu yang lama sambil menautkan tangannya. Canggung sekali. Bukan ini yang Jimin inginkan. Dia mau Yoongi tersenyum kepadanya, memeluknya dan menciumnya. Apa Yoongi tidak merindukannya?

"U-uh… kalau kau mau tidur—"

Yoongi menciumnya. Tanpa aba-aba dan pertanda. Dia menunduk dan mencium Jimin dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Ah. Tentu saja Yoongi merindukannya.

Yoongi menahan tengkuk Jimin saat dia mencoba melepaskan diri. "Hyu- _hyung_!" Jimin mengeluh. Dia meremas erat jas kerja Yoongi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tipikal Park Jimin, ketakutan akan apa pun. Yoongi menghentikan ciumannya saat dia merasa dada Jimin bergerak naik-turun semakin cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin.

"A-aku juga," balas Jimin.

Mereka saling memandang penuh kasih untuk waku yang cukup lama. Yoongi tersenyum sementara Jimin bersemu.

"Hyu- _hyung_ , kau harus istirahat." Jimin berkata panik saat Yoongi mendekat lagi.

"Aku sedang istirahat." Yoongi tertawa.

Yoongi dengan perlahan mencium lembut pipi Jimin dan bergerak menuju telinganya. Dia berbisik, "Kau manis." dan mengulum lembut sebuah anting bulat di telinga Jimin yang membuat Jimin berteriak keras.

"oh Tuhan!" Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar dia tidak menjerit lebih keeras.

Lalu Yoongi menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jimin mengulum kuat-kuat kulit Jimin, membuatnya memerah. Tangan kirinya memegang erat tengkuk Jimin dan tangan kanannya membelai punggung Jimin.

"Aku lapar," kata Yoongi tepat di depan bibir jimin.

Jimin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membuang wajahnya dan menunduk. "Ma-makan saja." Jimin cemberut. Dia memang menggharapkan seks waktu dia memutuskan utnuk datang ke sini. Tapi, berapa kali pun Yoongi menyentuhnya, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Sentuhnan Yoongi selalu membuatnya terbakar.

Yppngi tertawa. Cukup keras sampai Jimin mendongak dan makin cemberut. _Yoongi sedang menggodanya._

"A-aku bisa hangatkan makanannya kalau—" Jimin terdiam. Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yoongi menggeram dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit kasar, penuh tuntutan.

" _Hyung_!" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi menjauh. Dia menunduk malu-malu meremas erat jas kerja Yoongi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau sangat manis?" Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin.

Jimin memerah. Yoongi yang puitis adalah Yoongi yang _needy_ , Yoongi yang bernafsu, Yoongi yang membuat Jimin takut.

"Apa ini yang kita beli di Singapura?" Yoongi sekali lagi mengulum sebuah anting bulat kesukaan Jimin di telingan kanannya.

"-Y-ya," Jimin kalah saat dia mendesah. Dia mendengar Yoongi menaik sebuah napas panjang. Dia mencium leher Jimin dan mengambil waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menghirup wangi tubuh Jimin, stoberi, kesuakaannya.

"Haruskah kita ke kamarku sekarang atau kau mau aku menggendongmu?" Yoongi berbisik.

"A-ah… a-aku…" Jimin tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang baik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Jadi dia diam dan memeluk erat leher Yoongi saat Yoongi menggendongnya.

"Aku menrindukanmu, _hyung_." Jimin menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga Jiminie, sangat." Yoongi tertawa.

Yoongi benar-benar merindukan Jimin. Rasanya menyakitkan seminggu tidak mendengar celotehannya, melihat wajahnya yang malu-malu, menciumnya, menyentuhnya, Jimin _nya_. _Milknya_.

Jantung Jimin berdekat dua kali lebih cepat saat Yoongi memenrintahnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Dia disambut oleh wangi khas Yoongi yang maskulin dan menyegarkan. Jimin sangat suka suasana kamar Yoongi.

"Kau tidak punya kesempatan utnuk mundur." Yoongi memeperingatkan. Dia meletakkan Jimin di kasurnya dan memandangnya penuh harap. Oh! Dengan pandangan begitu, Jimin tidak akan mundur. Dia mau Yoongi menyentuhnya. Dia butuh itu.

Jimin menutup matanya sebagai jawaban. Dia menengang saat Yoongi mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, kita tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau." Yoongi berbisik. Dia mengelus kening Jimin dengan perlahan membuat Jimin merasa begitu nyaman dan dilindungi. Tidak. Dia mau. Dia hanya takut untuk alasan tertentu yang tidak masuk akal; Jimin takut dia tidak cukup. Jimin takut yoongi merasa dia tidak cukup membuat Yoongi bahagia.

Jimin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia menatap Yoongi dan berkata, "Ak-aku hanya gugup. Ma-amaf, ak-aku selalu gugup.'

" _I'll lead you_. Jangan khawatir." Yoongi tersenyum lembut, sangatt lembut sampai Jimin merasa begitu nyaman.

"Kau sangat cantik." Yoongi bergumam. Dia mulai mencium leher Jimin lagi. Tangannya menyelusup ke bawah kaus hitam Jimin dan Jimin mendesah lemah. Tangan Yoongi yang membelai pinggangnya terasa begitu panas.

"Jiminie, kita harus menyingkirkan ini." Yoongi berkata dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Dia mengangkat punggung Jimin dengan satu tangannya dan menarik ke atas kaus hitam Jimin dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ah!" Jimin berteriak saat Yoongi dengan sengaja menyentuh dadanya.

Yoongi membuang kaus hitam Jimin denga asal ke sudut ruangan. Kemudian dia mencium setiap inci kulit Jimin dan dada Jimin. Tangannya menyentuh Jimin dengan begitu sensual di berbagai tempat dan membuat Jimin berteriak keras beberapa kali.

Yoongi selalu suka Jimin yang berteriak keras tanpa menahan dirinya. Entah bagaimana itu selalu membuat dia lebih bernafsu dan senang.

Yang paling Jimin sukai dari Yoongi adalah Yoongi selalu meminta izinnya untuk menyentuhnya. Seperti sekarang saat Yoongi berbisik, " _Shall we_?" dan menaikan kancing celana jeans Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk penuh semangat membuat Yoongi tertawa ceria. Dia dengan perlahan membuka celana Jimin dan melemparnya asal ke mana saja.

"Ah, kau sangat cantik." Yoongi kembali memujinya, Jimin bersemu lagi.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi menyentuh paha Jimin dan Jimin merinding. "Ah, ya Tuhan! Yoongi _hyung_!" Jimin tidak ingat berapa kali dia berteriak tapi rasanya dia akan berteriak lebih keras lagi nanti karena Yoongi mulai menyentuh bokongnya.

"Hyu- _hyung_." Jimin terus memanggil nama Yoongi.

Rasanya hampir memalukan saat Yoongi menyentuh bagian tengah pahanya, Jimin dengan cepat melebarkan pahanya. Semuanya terasa begitu natural dan lumrah.

Yoongi mencium Jimin sekali lagi. "Apa kita perlu _lube_?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada humor.

"Ya! Pl- _please_!" Jimin memohon.

"Kondom?" Yoongi berkata dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Jimin menggeleng dan Yoongi menyeringai puas. Ya. Tanpa penghalang.

Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu boto kecil _lube_. Dia bergegas kembali menindih tubuh Jimin dan mulai menyentuh pusat tubuh Jimin. Dia menggunakan jarinya untuk melumasi Jimin.

Jimin meneriakan nama Yoongi lebih keras. Yoongi makin tersenyum senang. Jimin yang kelelahan dan memejamkan matanya adalah Jimin yang paling dia sukai.

Yoongi menggerakan jarinya dengan teratur, membuat Jimin terus menggigit bibirnya dan sesekali mendesah.

Kemudian Yoongi tertawa saat dengan putus asa Jimin menyentuh miliknya dan berkata, "Sentuh aku!"

Jimin selalu diam dan mendesah pasrah di bawah dominasi Yoongi dan Jimin yang memerintah benar-benar membuat dia senang. Yoongi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap Jimin yang gemetar dan hampir menangis.

" _Hyung_? Ah-ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—ak-aku—"

Terlebih lagi Jimin yang selalu salah tingkah dan hati-hati akan setiap tingkah lakunya. Yoongi terseyum dan mencium kening Jimin. "Hey, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Ma-maaf. A-aku masih tidak mengerti banyak hal akan-akan seks—dan—"

Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin. Kalau tidak begini, dia tidak akan berhenti berbicara dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jimin perlu tahu kalau dia sempurna. Jimin adalah segalanya bagi Yoongi, Jimin perlu tahu itu.

" _What did I do to deserve you_?" Yoongi berbisik dan membelai kepala Jimin untuk membuat Jimin tenang.

"Kau tidak marah?" Jimin bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Yoongi menggeleng.

"Oh-maaf, _hyung_. A-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud—"

Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin lagi. Dia menatap Jimin dan menggeleng. " _No more sorry_ , atau aku akan marah."

Jimin tidak lagi tegang. Itu membuat Yoongi senang. Park Jimin memang luar biasa. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Yoongi merasa begitu dicinta dan begitu mencinta.

"Apa kau mau berhenti?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

 _Jangan_.

"Tidak. Tidak." Jimin buru-buru menggeleng.

Yoongi tertawa senang. Iya. Akan terlalu jahat kalau Jimin mau berhenti. Yoongi tertawa sampai giginya terlihat dan Jimin secara natural tersenyum sampai matanya tidak terlihat.

"Kau sangat manis, Jiminie." Yoongi menunduk untuk mencium kedua kelopak mata Jimin yang terpejam.

Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang lama. Berciuman, berhenti untuk mengambil napas, lalu kembali berciuman. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi memulainya. Dia mulai memasuki Jimin dengan perlahan sambil terus membelai pahanya.

Jimin menjerit keras. Dia selalu suka perasaan ini; saat Yoongi ada di dalam dirinya. Terasa hangat, penuh dan terbakar.

"Aku akan bergerak saat kau bilang boleh bergerak." Yoongi diam dan menunggu. Dia membiarkan Jimin menariknya dan memeluknya erat. _That's it_. Yoongi akan membawa Jimin ikut di perjalanan bisnis lainnya. Ya. Pasti. Terserah apa kata orang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_." Jimin berbisik.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Jiminie sayang," balas Yoongi.

Dengan itu Yoongi bergerak. Awalnya pelan dengan penuh kesabaran, lama-lama suara Jimin yang meneriakan namanya membuat dia tidak sabar dan bergerak lebih cepat. Dia memegang erat pinggul Jimin sampai memerah. Banyak bekas gambar tangan Yoongi di pinggul Jimin yang selalu membuat Jimin bahagia. itu tandanya dia milik Yoongi.

Kemudian mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya. Mereka berbaring sejajar dan mencoba mencari udara sebisa mereka. Yoongi adalah yang pertama kali bergerak untuk memeluk Jimin.

"Kau menakjubkan," Yoongi berbisik.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Dia membiarkan Yoongi menciumi wajahnya penuh sayang. "Ge-geli." Jimin tertawa.

"Tidurlah, Jiminie." Yoongi berkata.

"Ya-ya, _hyung_. Selamat malam." Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Jimin tertidur beberapa detik kemudian, meninggalkan Yoongi yang memandangi kekasihnya penuh cinta.

Ah ya. _What a great surprise._

.

Fin.

a/n: hehe? Author kurang ajar. Bukannya update ff yang lain! /ngumpet


End file.
